It was Love
by Chocotan Yuu
Summary: "Sacro Império Romano. O que eu faço?    Esse aperto no meu coração está me machucando, e não sei como fazê-lo parar."   Chibitalia x Holy Roman Empire


**One-shot**

"**It was Love"**

_Sacro Império Romano._

_Hoje também está um dia muito lindo, um ótimo dia para poder secar as roupas lavadas com cheiro de jasmim. Um ótimo dia para tirar uma soneca ou brincar no campo de flores, não acha também? Mas eu não posso, o senhor Áustria me deu uma lista de afazeres como sempre!_

_Ai, ai... Não acha isso um desperdício?_

_...Ei, Sacro Império Romano._

_Será que você também está vendo esse céu límpido?  
>Eu espero que sim. Sabe por quê?<em>

_Porque se você disser que sim, isso significa que você ainda está em algum lugar, não muito longe daqui, não é?_

- Senhorita Hungria? – a chamei logo que entrei na cozinha. Ela estava com o traje de sempre, mas segurava uma bacia metálica em um braço, e uma batedeira na outra mão. Ela me olhou surpresa, depois sorriu aliviada.

- Que susto, Ita-chan! – ela deixou a bacia e a batedeira em cima da mesa, levando a mão até o seu peito, voltando a suspirar. – Eu pensei que era... – ela parou. – Enfim... O que está fazendo aqui, Ita-chan? Não deveria estar varrendo o jardim? – senhorita Hungria desviou da conversa. Ela se agachara para que eu não precisasse esticar tanto o pescoço. Mas agora sim, pude ver claramente que as bochechas branquinhas dela estavam rosas.

- Ah... É que eu fiquei com sede, e vim buscar um pouco de água! – expliquei e lembrei como a minha garganta estava seca. – Poderia pegar um copo d água para mim, senhorita Hungria? – mas antes mesmo de fazer o pedido, ela havia levantado, e quanto menos esperei, ela estendeu o copo cristalino cheio de água geladinha. Ela sorriu. – O-obrigado...!

- Não precisa agradecer, Ita-chan.

A água molhou os meus lábios e logo regou toda a minha garganta. O frescor desceu da minha boca até p estômago, era como se até agora existisse um árido deserto dentro de mim, mas que agora estava sendo resfriada por milhares de gotas de chuva.

Olhei para a senhorita Hungria. Algo chamou-me a atenção.

- Senhorita Hungria... – ela exclamou um 'o que?'. Estiquei o meu braço e fiquei até nas pontas dos pés, retirei uma camada espessa de trigo no nariz dela. – Prontinho, agora está limpa! – ela se surpreendeu ao ver o pó branco nos meus dedos, corou e riu sem jeito. – Está fazendo algum doce? – comentei, sentindo o cheiro doce começando a encher toda a cozinha.

- Ah, sim... – Pensei em fazer um bolo para o lanche de hoje. Bolo de cereja já está no forno e... – o rosto dela ficou rosado, novamente. – E... uma torta de frutas vermelhas para o senhor Áustria...

A tonalidade da voz da senhorita Hungria ficou mais macia, tão quanto uma nuvem, e tão melodiosa como as músicas que senhor Áustria toca com as fileiras cor de dente do piano. O rosado tornou meio vermelho, lembrei imediatamente de morangos, mas o sorriso que ela revelou parecia ter provado os tais morangos. E com certeza eram doces, pois era um sorriso e tanto.

Mas a distração foi cortada ao lembrar um detalhe.

- M-mas senhorita Hungria! Hoje eu também iria ajudá-la a fazer o lanche da tarde... ! – indaguei meio desesperado, quase tristonho. – Eu estava pensando em fazer _madeleine _para Sacro Império Romano. – no momento que citei o nome dele, sento uma leve agulhada no meu peito, mas logo que voltei a falar, a sensação parou. – Uma de baunilha, uma de chocolate, chá e... – mas o toque da senhorita Hungria me deixou quieto.

Ela ainda estava sorrindo, mas algo tinha mudado. Ela estava forçando um sorriso? Ou eu comentei algo que não deveria ter falado? ...Será que ela ficou chateada? Senhorita Hungria, cadê aquele sorriso tão bonito de agora a pouco? O seu sorriso está e deixando triste e com uma sensação de aperto no meu peito...

- Ita-chan. Perdoe-me... – a desculpa poderia ter sido pronunciada com carinho, mas caiu em cima de mim feito um chumbo. Ela começou a acariciar os meus cabelos, e quando os nossos olhares se encontraram ela tentou mais uma vez sorrir com carinho. – Quando você terminar os afazeres, vamos comer o bolo de cereja e depois, vamos fazer _madeleine. – _a olhei ainda meio perdido, mas logo ela fechou os olhos, sorrindo. – Certo?

Ouvi um tom alegre na voz dela, e o sorriso, mesmo que fosse pouco, voltou a ficar radiante. Era como se uma grande nuvem escura estivesse cobrindo o sol, mas que agora os raiares estavam voltando.

Acenei com a minha cabeça, e abri um sorriso tão grande quanto à dela. Até parecia que estávamos competindo.

- Certo!

Consegui varrer o jardim mais rápido do que imaginava, e o último trabalho da lista era de lavar as roupas. Na realidade, como eu havia os lavado de manhã, só teria que ir recolhê-los. Simples, não? Blusas, calças, e principalmente, monte de lençois brancos dançavam pelo varal. Quando os peguei estavam quentinhos, e o que me deixou ainda mais feliz, limpinhos. Tirei-os do varal e dobrei sem detalhar muito, e coloquei todos dentro da cesta, rumando agora, novamente para dentro da mansão.

- Huumm... Tem cheiro de sol. – falei quase cantarolando quando afundei um pouco o meu rosto no meio da montanha de roupas sequinhas. Eram tão quentinhos e cheirosinhos que só de fechar os olhos pude sentir que estava no meio de um vasto campo esverdeado. Com flores? Flores cairiam bem, ficaria ainda melhor! – Seria tão ótimo se pudesse tirar um cochilo em um lugar como esse... – comentei ainda caminhando, mas quando estava chegando perto da sala de música, escutei vozes.

_Vozes, não músicas._

Estranhei. Normalmente senhor Áustria fica a tocar piano nesse horário. Poderia ele estar compondo novas músicas, saindo um pouco da rotina.

Não.

Isso também é impossível. Ele se concentra demais compondo. Não teria a loucura de falar... Não é?

Aproximei da porta com toda a cautela, e dei uma espiada. Aliviei e fiquei surpreso ao mesmo tempo.

- Podes cortar um pouco maior, Hungria. Não controles o tamanho do doce.

- M-mas não garanto o sabor, senhor Áustria...

Era o senhor Áustria e a senhorita Hungria.

- Ah, agora está explicado. – falei consigo mesmo. Senhor Áustria estava sentado em um sofá, dando um pequeno gole de chá, enquanto isso senhorita Hungria estava um pouco acanhado, tentando cortar o bolo na medida certa.

- Hungria, por favor. A torta parece deliciosa. – senhor Áustria sorriu de tal forma tão carinhoso que até me deu vontade de sorrir junto com ele. Mas parece que para senhorita Hungria provocou uma reação diferente. Dei uma olhada na torta de frutas vermelhas, tinham morangos, amoras... Era muito bonita e o aroma era tentador. Ela conseguiu cortar em um tamanho satisfatório, e logo que o colocou em um pratinho, serviu sem jeito para senhor Áustria. Ele apenas sorriu. – Obrigado.

No momento que ele levou a garfada da torta, até eu cheguei a abrir e fechar a boca na mesma hora. Senhorita Hungria o admirava meio rígida, o observava silenciosa até ele dar a última mastigada e engolir calmamente. Ele percebeu no olhar da senhorita Hungria, aparentemente ela se assustou. O olha dela parecia perguntar – _Está bom?_

Senhor Áustria deu uma pequena risada.

- Esta torta... Está uma delícia, Hungria. – no mesmo momento que ele falou, toda a rigidez dela pareceu ter se tornado bolhas que logo sumiram. O sorriso foi surgindo lentamente nos lábios, juntamente com o vermelho morando nas duas bochechas.

- Ah. Que bom!

Essa exclamação fez o sorrir um pouco mais.

- Ora! Senhorita Hungria duvidou dos seus próprios doces? Que absurdo! Nunca vi uma pessoa fazer um doce tão bem quanto ela...! – mas parei por um momento.

_E se ela estivesse preocupada na hora de fazê-lo?_

De errar na medida, de errar na consistência da massa? Ou melhor... Se ela estivesse preocupada se a torta seria do gosto do senhor Áustria?

Talvez ela estivesse pensando assim o tempo inteiro.

- Será que ela estava querendo fazer algo que o senhor Áustria pudesse ficar contente? – _algo que o fizesse sorrir?_

Mas olha, senhorita Hungria... Você conseguiu, não é? Ele está sorrindo tanto para você...

Ele levou outra garfada, desfrutando da saborosa torta, senhorita Hungria não fazia nada, apenas o admirava sorridente. O olhar dela estava um pouco cerrado por estar sorrindo, os olhos nadavam e brilhavam feito um reflexo de um lago, o vermelho morango das bochechas estavam muito vívidas. Nem era preciso perguntar se ela estava feliz, pois eu conseguia sentir isso mesmo de tão longe.

Observei por um tempo.

-... Será que quando amamos uma pessoa, ficamos tão lindas e radiantes?

Os dois deram uma risada harmoniosa. Em uma sinfonia perfeita.

- Será que se passarmos o tempo ao lado da pessoa que amamos, tudo vai parecer feliz?

...Eu acho que sim.

Há minutos eu estava com mil vontades de ir pedir um pedaço daquela torta, mas nem me lembro do motivo que me deixou preso aqui de trás desta porta. Até parecia que algo estava prendendo os meus pés... Ou eu estava com medo de trincar aquela imagem tão perfeita?

- É claro que é bom fazer algo que agrade a pessoa amada... – sussurrei. – O Sacro Império Romano iria...

_Silenciei._

Por um momento não pude ver a senhorita Hungria lá, mas eu me vi. Em pé, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Toda a minha atenção estava dirigida para a pessoa que estava sentada no sofá. Não era senhor Áustria que estava lá, não era senhor Áustria que estava degustando os doces feitos por mim, com todo o carinho.

_Era o Sacro Império Romano._

Ele estava com as maçãs do rosto completamente vermelhas, mas combinava muito bem com o sorriso que dava cada vez que garfava o doce.

_- Está delicioso, Itália. – _dizia entre uma bocada e outra, todo vermelho. Isso me fazia rir ainda mais.

- Está delicioso, Hungria. De verdade.

... Mas quem estava ali em pé não era eu. Era a senhorita Hungria. Era ela que sorria, não eu...

E quem estava sentado com o prato de torta era senhor Áustria. Não era o Sacro Império Romano.

O doce não era feito por mim.

Eram os dois que sorriam. Não era eu e o Sacro Império Romano.

Por um momento fiquei em silêncio absoluto, os risos não chegavam até os meus ouvidos, e pareciam ecoar como um zumbido. Depois de tanto tempo percebi que a mansão estava vazia e silenciosa. Não dava para ouvir os _seus _passos, muito menos os _seus _gritos, dizendo para que eu me tornasse a parte do Império Romano.

Eram coisas que eu já sabia há tempo. Eu havia aceitado tudo isso... Não era?

Mas por quê?

Parece que a dor só começou a latejar só agora.

O perfume do sol que impregnava as roupas lavadas sumiu, elas ficaram gélidas e sem nenhum perfume. A cesta que estava leve feito pluma, começou a pesar.

A imagem da senhorita Hungria e do senhor Áustria começou a borra. Tentei imaginar mais uma vez, eu e o Sacro Império Romano. Mas até a minha imaginação começou a falhar.

Senti um fio de lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto.

Uma lágrima seguida de outra. Começavam a transbordar dos meus olhos sem parar.

Senti as fortes agulhadas no meu peito. E o meu coração parecia que estava se partindo em pedaços.

_Sacro Império Romano._

_O que eu faço?_

_Acabei de descobrir que o que eu sentia por você... Era amor._

_**The end.**_


End file.
